The present method of transferring contact information between mobile computing devices includes sending contact information via one or more electronic messaging methods, such as email, MMS, SMS, and/or other electronic messaging methods. Other methods include transferring contact information between mobile computing devices using one or more wireless data connections. The present method of transferring contact information, and other data, require compatibility between the mobile computing devices in order to facilitate presentation of that contact information and/or data on the recipient mobile computing device.